I'll Keep You Safe
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry suffered a nervous breakdown after the war. Draco gets to help him. Graphic, so don't say I didn't warn you.


**A/N: Hey there! My finals are over! Woohoo! I've started my summer break, so here's a new Drarry to celebrate with! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'll Keep You Safe**

It's after the war. Voldemort's gone. Dumbledore's gone. And most of the Weasleys are gone too. The wizarding world suffered a lot of damages. But it's had enough time to bounce back. Everyone's had enough time to get over it and heal. But the one person who's had the hardest time coping was none other than The Harry Potter. After the fight at Hogwarts during his supposed seventh year, he suffered a mental breakdown. Ron was killed in the war. So were Fred and Ginny. Poor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they were heartbroken. So was Hermione, to have the love of her life taken away so soon. But Harry didn't care how any of them felt. He was dying inside. He's lost so many people, it killed him. Half of him knew it wasn't his fault, but half of him insisted it was.

In any case, what really broke him was the realization that everyone he really cared for was gone. Granted not _everyone_, but it was too much for him just the same. He broke down just as everyone was celebrating Voldemort's fall. People were in the Great Hall eating, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Hermione noticed Harry's disappearance. She went looking for him, but she didn't have to go too far. He was crouched over in a fetal position by the main staircase. She ran to him and called out, but Harry just kept on crying.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up one morning. It's been three years to the day that Voldemort's been defeated. You're probably wondering what happened to the heir of the Malfoys' estate and fortune. Well, he turned out to be working for the stupid ministry in secret. That would explain all his flopped up plans. Not even the ministry knew about the order. Draco thought it was just like Harry and his friends to keep that to themselves. Well, no use crying over spilled potion. At least he was acquitted and given all his parents' money and belongings. He's so rich, he never has to work.

Even though he was still upset that he didn't know about the order, he understood why Harry and the others didn't trust him. He'd brought that upon himself. And believe it or not, Draco no longer held any grudges over Harry and the others, nor did he hate mudbloods and blood traitors. It was only an act, however over done it was.

Anyway, back to what he was doing. That morning he was going to visit a long lost friend. Not so much a friend as a relative though. Bellatrix. His aunt lost her mind after her dear Dark Lord fell. The ministry took pity on the old girl and simply sent her to an asylum. So Draco decided he'd visit her, though heaven knows she won't notice.

He got dressed, had breakfast that was prepared by the house-elves, and flooed over to the asylum. He'd spoken to one of the mid-witches on the morning shift and she was pleasant enough. He got there and found her. She led him to his aunt's room and left him there. The woman was in a sorry state as was expected. In spite of how horrible a person Bella was, she was a good aunt to Draco. She thought what she wanted for him was what's best for him. So Draco didn't hate her, she was only misguided.

He sat with her till the afternoon, reading to her and repeatedly introducing himself to her. Of course, she couldn't remember him much. He sighed as he looked at his watch and decided it was time he left. As he walked out of his aunt's room, a man bumped into him and he was flung to the wall. As he looked and got his balance back he saw a bunch of mid-witches and mid-wizards running after the man, who was whooping and laughing giddily as he ran. Apparently it was a game to him.

But as Draco went on watching, the man tripped and fell with a loud clatter. He hit a cart full of potions equipment. The man sat on his ass and rubbed the back of his head. The mid-witches and mid-wizards in pursuit caught up to him. They all started grabbing onto the poor man. So he started screaming. Draco didn't know if it was in pain or simply out of fear and insanity. But something caught his attention. Cat eyes. Harry Potter's emerald-green eyes. Draco couldn't help following the bunch of people leading Harry off somewhere. They were taking him to the head of the asylum. Draco watched as Harry was led in to the office and forced to sit in a chair. The head, a round plump man with a thin French-looking moustache noticed Draco at the door.

'Mr. Malfoy! Why, I didn't know you were here for a visit! Come in dear man, come in.'

Draco was rather startled. But he did as he was told anyway. The head of the asylum, let's call him Frenchy, sat down behind his desk and motioned for Draco to sit down in the chair in front of him. He took his seat and looked over to the chair Harry occupied. Harry sat cross-legged with his hand supporting his cheek. Harry seemed to be upset and huffy and it was very obvious he was avoiding Draco's eyes. But Draco was dying for Harry to make eye contact with him. He's had a thing for Harry for quite sometime now, if you know what I mean.

Harry huffed as Frenchy started reprimanding him. 'Mr. Potter! I thought we understood one another. You're not quite well enough to be left alone yet. I thought I'd explained this to you before!'

Harry's head snapped up to look at Frenchy and his eyes were fierce and angry. 'You've said that about a hundred and twenty three times!'

Frenchy raised an eyebrow at his house-elf. Draco hadn't noticed the thing at first. 'He's right, master,' the elf quipped up. Frenchy sighed. But Draco had no idea what they were talking about. Harry started fiddling with his fingers. Apparently he found them immensely entertaining. Draco asked, 'Sir, what has Potter done exactly, if I may ask?'

Frenchy massaged his temples then looked at Draco. 'Well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter here thinks he's well enough to be left alone. He thinks he should go out and live a normal life again. But you see, he's not ready yet. He can't live on his own and none of his friends are able to take him in. So that reasons for him to stay.'

Draco furrowed his brows. 'But, sir, if he's all right enough to seem sane, shouldn't he be able to leave?'

That's when Harry looked at him for the first time. Draco was taken aback by the hatred that melted into something he'd never seen in Harry's eyes before, he just couldn't name it.

'Well,' Frenchy went on, 'I'd release him, but not if he's staying alone. I can't, he'd get himself in trouble or worse! Kill himself!'

Draco sighed. This is confusing, Harry certainly seemed sane enough. But if the healers think he shouldn't be alone, then maybe Draco had the answer. He could solve both Harry's problem and his own.

He looked up at Frenchy and said, 'I'll take him.'

Both Frenchy and Harry looked at Draco skeptically. Frenchy said, 'But Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure you can handle him!'

Well, he'd _like_ to, but it's too early for that. 'Why not? I've got hordes of house-elves that can help. I don't work, so I can stay home and keep an eye on him. I'm good with financial management, so I won't let him squander all his money. What else does he need?'

Harry relaxed in his chair and swung his legs to the floor as he saw how much Draco meant it. He was shocked to say the least. Frenchy sighed and thought for a moment. 'Well then, anything to keep him from preoccupying my staff with his shenanigans is fine by me!'

Harry looked at Frenchy with wide and surprised eyes. Were they really going to let him out? That would be just…Wow! He was really leaving! A mid-witch came and took Harry to his room. She would help him pack whatever things he actually had. Draco had to stay and sign a few release forms before he got to take Harry home. Plus, Frenchy wanted to hand him Harry's wand.

* * *

Harry' things just managed to fill a small duffle bag. He clutched it close to his chest as everyone waved goodbye to him. He waved back happily and Draco thought he looked like a ten-year-old boy leaving for holidays. Harry and Draco flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Harry stood there quietly looking around the foyer. Draco thought it odd that Harry hadn't said a word to him so far. But he called a house-elf and asked him to take Harry's bag up to one of the guest room. But when the elf approached Harry and touched the bad, Harry flinched. Draco was surprised. Why did Harry flinch? He wasn't scared of the house-elf, was he?

Draco looked at Harry, who was a foot or so shorter. 'Harry,' he said reassuringly. 'He won't hurt you. He'll just take your things to your room and he'll prepare everything for your stay.'

Harry looked into Draco's eyes rather timidly and that worried Draco. But Harry slowly handed his bag to the house-elf. Then he just stood there. Draco had no idea how screwed up Harry really was. But he was beginning to get the picture.

'Ha…Harry, c'mon. I'll show you around.'

Harry still looked timid and scared, but he followed anyway. Draco walked him into the living room. It was huge of course. Lots of mahogany and glass and leather. Harry looked around with wide eyes.

Draco chuckled and said, 'Wasn't what you were expecting?'

'No, it's not,' Harry said in a rather hoarse voice. Draco was surprised. That was the first thing Harry's said to him so far. So he tried to go with the conversation.

'What were you expecting then? Something Victorian and French?'

Harry shrugged. 'Yes.'

Draco nodded. 'You should have seen it when my parents lived here. Hum, actually I think you have.'

Harry nodded remembering the bad memory. 'So what do you think, better?' asked Draco, trying to keep Harry talking.

'Much,' Harry replied.

Draco was growing frustrated. Harry was barely talking. Why is it that he's at a loss for words? Well, no matter, Draco would get him talking sooner or later. They proceeded to the library.

Draco said, 'I'm sure you haven't had a decent read in quite a while. Feel free to take anything off the shelf. Just give it to any of the house-elves and they'll put it back once you're done.'

Harry looked around the book-lined walls in amazement. 'You read all these?'

Draco smiled; a four word phrase. 'Yes, I have. I bet you can too.'

Harry shrugged again. He took a closer look at the books around him. He exclaimed, 'There are books written by Muggles!'

Draco chuckled softly. 'Yes, Harry, I read for Muggles too. I'm not really against them, remember?'

Harry looked at Draco and it was as if he couldn't really see him. 'I…I think I do.'

Draco was getting worried. Frenchy told him that Harry's been odd lately, but he said he was over zealous and perky. This Harry wasn't. He seemed dazed and scared. A house-elf made him flinch for Merlin's sake! Draco moved closer to Harry. Harry suddenly seemed to find the parquet fascinating.

'Harry?' Draco asked in a worried voice. Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly. 'I'm fine,' he said.

Draco wasn't sure, but he decided to drop it for now. 'You need rest. I'll show you to your room and you can take a long hot bath before dinner.'

Harry nodded and followed Draco up the main staircase and along a corridor on the first floor landing. Two doors and there was Harry's room. Draco opened the door and Harry stepped in. It was lavish as was expected. It looked comfortable too. Draco handed Harry his wand back. Harry took it tentatively and looked up at Draco.

'I'm not supposed to have it.'

Draco nodded. 'I know, but I'm choosing to trust you with it.'

'Thanks, I haven't seen it in three years now,' replied Harry, fingering his wand.

'Well, I'm sure you'll like it here. I'll be back to call you for dinner. If you need anything, just call.'

As Draco headed out of the room, Harry turned and asked, 'Draco? How come we're on first name basis now?'

Draco looked at him. Harry looked so innocent it was heartbreaking. Draco smiled warmly. 'We're on the same side, sort of, so I figured you wouldn't mind. Do you?'

Harry shook his head and added, 'You say it so nicely.' And he couldn't help a slight blush from creeping onto his face as Draco kept smiling and closed the door.

* * *

Harry stripped down in the bathroom and sighed as he lay down in the bathtub that was full of hot water. He really was tired. His head still hadn't registered what happened. He can't actually be at Malfoy's, can he? And why did Draco take him in at all? Ok, maybe they _were_ on the same side, but still, that was no reason to take him home. Even Harry's friends wouldn't take him! He let the hot water sooth his worn out muscles and soon he drifted off into a long lost memory.

It was during his first year. He, Hermione, and Ron were out by the Black Lake sitting under their usual tree. The giant squid was waving lazily on the surface. The weather was warm and there was a light breeze tickling Harry's face. The tree was rustling lightly. Harry looked next to him to see his friends beaming at him. When was this? A hundred years ago? Seems that way. Where did all that go? When did he stop being a little kid sharing a smile with his friends? Things changed so dramatically that this memory seemed out of place among the others, like it's not real. But it _was_ real, Harry _was_ happy once, maybe for a short time, but still _happy_.

That warm, sweet memory changed into a much darker and colder one that left Harry shivering in the hot water. He'd just seen Snape's last memories. He knew what he had to do. He went back down to the Great Hall to find his friends. Hermione was bent over Ron's lifeless body. She was sobbing, but Harry couldn't bring himself to cry with her. He was about to join his friend. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. _What does she want __**me**__ to do?_ He could barely breathe. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest, which seemed so small for his heart at that moment.

Harry's eyes were still closed. The water level was rising and that's when a thought hit him. _What if I don't get up? What if the water kept rising?_ And the water did. His head was submerged in a few minutes and he held his breath instinctively. And as suddenly as that thought hit him, he was jerked up and his head rose above the water. He spluttered and gasped and coughed. He wiped his face with his hands and looked up. Draco was on his knees by the tub looking very distressed. Harry's eyes widened in confusion. It was as if he didn't know what happened.

Draco looked angry, he _was_ angry. He didn't even bother to look at Harry's naked body in the water. Harry really didn't seem to know what happened though. Or maybe he didn't think it wrong. Either way Draco was furious.

He was holding Harry by the shoulders until he realized how terrified Harry was because of it. So he let go, still looking livid. 'What the fuck were you doing, Potter? You could have _died_!'

Harry shook his head as if trying hard to wake up. He looked at Draco in a haze and said, 'We're back to last names, huh?'

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed with some relief. He relaxed and said, 'When you're trying to kill yourself, yes!' He paused. Something was missing. 'Harry, where are your glasses?'

Harry shrugged. He couldn't see everything, but just enough for now. He forgot where he put them. Maybe in his room? He just didn't feel like vocalizing that thought. Draco noticed how beautiful Harry's eyes were. He asked Harry to get out of the water and get dressed. It was time for dinner and he was still wet. Draco left Harry, not wanting to see him naked. He was gay after all and seeing the man he's always wanted naked wasn't going to help his restraint. But he stood outside by Harry's door in case the later decided to do something stupid again. When Frenchy said he might kill himself, Draco thought he was being overly dramatic. _So that's why he needs supervision._

Harry found his glasses on the bed. He got dressed in a pair of his old jeans and a simple black shirt. He opened the door and almost ran into Draco face-first. Draco raised his arms. 'Why in such a hurry, Harry?'

Harry said nothing. He just stood there looking at Draco. Oh this will _not_ be easy. Draco led Harry to the dinning room downstairs. The table was full of dishes. Harry was about to ask if the house-elves miscounted them when he thought better of it. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. He hasn't been for a while now. How the mid-witches and mid-wizards didn't notice how quiet he's been, he will never know. Draco sat down at the head of the table and Harry sat on his right. A house-elf served the food, but Harry took no notice of it.

After a few minutes Draco said, 'Harry. Didn't you like you're shepherd's pie?'

Harry looked at him, still very dazed. 'Oh, no, I like it. Actually it's my favorite.'

Draco smiled. 'Then why aren't you eating?'

Harry shook his head. 'Still tired I suppose.'

'Well, you haven't been talking either. Why is that? The director told me you were very talkative, and if I recall correctly, you were very talkative during school.' He cocked an eyebrow and Harry smiled. A genuine smile that Draco didn't except, nor was he used to it.

'Yes, I was. I'm sorry if I'm being difficult. I'm trying, really I am.'

Draco shook his head. 'It's all right. How about we try talking?'

Harry was worried about the things they might end up talking about, but why not? 'Sure, what would you like us to talk about?'

Draco shrugged. 'How you ended up in the asylum. I read the stories The Daily Prophet's published, but with all the rubbish they've published about you over the years who knows what's real.'

Harry nodded. _So Draco wants to know what really happened_. _Fine then_. 'I'll tell you. But don't interrupt, because this isn't easy for me.'

'Fair enough,' Draco replied.

And Harry began his story. He told Draco about everything, from when he lived with his aunt and uncle to when he saw Snape's memory and the subsequent events that led to his breakdown. By the time Harry described his depressed state he was breathing heavily. Draco had a very worried look in his eyes. But there was one more thing he needed to know. They had to leave the dinning room first. They went to the living room where Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa and Draco sat on an arm chair next to the hearth.

'Harry, how long have you been well enough to leave the asylum?'

Harry sighed and looked at the ceiling. 'Three months.'

Draco was surprised. 'Three months, but why haven't any of your friends taken you in?'

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged. 'Hermione thinks I remind her of Ron, and she doesn't need that with her marriage to Justin.'

Draco furrowed his brows. 'Finch-Fletchley?'

Harry nodded. 'Can you believe it?'

'No, I never in my dreams…Well no matter. How about Longbottom?'

Harry smiled wistfully. 'He's got his granny to take care of. I couldn't impose.'

'And-'

'The Weasleys can't handle me!' Harry suddenly snapped. His voice was bitter and Draco ended up voicing that bitterness out.

'How could they not try? Harry, you've done so much for them. They're supposed to be your _family_!' Why did Draco care? Does it matter? At least he _cared_. Harry needed that.

Harry's eyes teared up so he looked away from Draco pretending to be engrossed in a painting on the wall. 'I never had a family,' he said abruptly. 'Not really anyway. Draco, how come you're not married?'

Draco was startled. No one's asked him that since he came out of the closet. But Harry wouldn't know that now, would he? He sighed. 'Harry, I just haven't found the right man yet,' he said in a subtle way to tell Harry about his orientation.

Harry looked at him again, tears gone. 'You're gay?' he asked awkwardly.

Draco nodded. 'Have a problem with that?'

'N-no! It's just…I didn't know,' he ended in a small voice. Something inside him was screaming and trying to tell him something desperately, but he couldn't understand it. 'Draco, how did you know? That you're gay I mean?'

Draco had no idea where this was going, but he hoped. 'I was probably twelve when I realized. There was this guy I fancied. I tried to deny it, I really did. But one night I started having dreams about him.' Draco stopped, hesitant to tell Harry all that's happened in his dreams. But he decided to go ahead and tell him. 'In those dreams I used to hurt him. He'd bleed and scream because of me, but I was the one to make it all stop.' He was shivering slightly, but Harry didn't notice. 'I loved hurting him.' He chuckled. 'Doesn't that sound incredibly sadistic?'

Harry actually chuckled too. Draco liked that. 'I wouldn't know, I'm a masochist myself,' Harry commented.

They sat there for hours talking. Draco explained how he only finished Hogwarts and didn't go into higher learning because he didn't need to work. Harry told him that he didn't need to either, but he really wanted to. And that led to a new direction for their talk. Harry told Draco how he wanted to be an auror. Harry tried to sound nonchalant, but his sadness was obvious in his voice. Draco decided to change the subject yet again. And that's how they spent the first few weeks of Harry's stay. They'd sit and talk for hours at a time. They both seemed to forget all the animosities between them. But it was for the best. They were both lonely and in need of friends. So they found solace in each other. But Draco still noticed something wrong with Harry. The man seemed to be scared all the time. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, not even a house-elf. And Harry was always distant as if lost in his own world, which you must understand he was.

He was living in his memories. But only in the good ones, blocking everything else out. He knew he couldn't handle the bad. He was still too fragile for that. He tried to seem fine and happy. For some reason he couldn't imagine upsetting Draco. And it was clear Draco wanted Harry to be happy. So he'd smile and laugh whenever he had to.

* * *

A month and two weeks after Harry's arrival, Draco got invited to a gala thrown by the head ofthe Department of Magical Transport**. **He told Harry about it and it was like he was hinting at something. So after Harry got thoroughly annoyed he asked him to come right out and tell him.

Draco sighed wondering how Harry could understand him in such a short time. 'Ok, I want you to come with me.'

Harry's eyes peeled and his mouth opened wide. 'What?! You want _me_ to come with you to a huge social event where I'm likely to see people I'd rather avoid! Are you mad?!'

Draco threw his head back in exasperation. He was expecting this. If there was anything Harry could do it was overreact. 'You're such a drama queen! It'll be fine. So what if you see people you knew at school?'

Harry pushed passed Draco and went to the library to return a book he'd been reading. 'Of course _you_ wouldn't get it! I'm the one who had that bloody meltdown!'

Draco followed him and said, 'So what? I can't understand or empathize?'

'Nope,' Harry replied childishly.

Draco sighed. 'Listen, if worst comes to worst, _I'll_ be there. If you feel it's too much for you run to me and I swear I'll keep you safe! Harry,' he said moving closer to Harry who backed off as always until his head hit the bookshelves. 'Don't you trust me?' Draco asked in a whisper.

Harry's breath hitched for God knows why and he breathed, 'Yes, I do.'

Draco smiled. 'Then come with me.'

So Harry agreed to go with Draco to the gala. But Harry had nothing to wear. So Draco took him shopping. They shopped for hours. Draco actually carried Harry's bags. Harry was surprised at Draco's behavior and his heart seemed to flutter. But no, he can't let it; this was too much for him still. Draco smiled at Harry and suggested they grab a bite to eat. So they went to his favorite Italian restaurant. The bags were taken care of and Draco and Harry were seated at the best table. Harry didn't speak Italian so he couldn't read the menu. Draco ended up ordering for the both of them and Harry didn't mind at all. It was sweet. Draco wanted to order wine but thought better of it seeing as Harry was usually hazy enough. After lunch they headed back to Malfoy Manor where Harry and a house-elf had to put everything away in the closet. Two nights later was the gala.

* * *

Draco got dressed in one of his best black robes and went to check up on Harry. He knocked softly and heard a muffled 'come in.' He opened the door and saw Harry looking in the mirror with a rather odd expression on his face. He wore the new bottle-green robe Draco got him. Draco furrowed his brows as Harry turned around to face him.

Harry smiled feebly. 'The last time I wore this color was for the Yule Ball.'

Draco smiled. He thought, _You were so hot that night_, but he didn't vocalize that for fear of scarring Harry. But Harry seemed to blush slightly under Draco's sharp gaze.

'Don't you like it?' asked Draco.

'Oh, no, I mean yes, I like it.' Harry turned back to the mirror. 'It's nice to be dressed like a normal wizard again, well maybe not _normal_, more like a lavishly dressed wizard, but still nice.' He looked at Draco's reflection behind his and said, 'Thank you.'

Draco smiled. 'Whatever for, Harry?'

Harry shrugged. 'For everything. You've taken me in, you look after me, and you didn't let me pay for anything so far.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Harry, I told you, keep your money. I've got more than enough for the both of us. Plus you'll need it when you're well enough to leave.'

That thought struck a cord with Harry. He's forgotten about that. Leave. Where would he go and how will he live alone? No, he couldn't think about that now. He has to concentrate on getting better first.

Draco and Harry flooed over to the gala. The ballroom was huge! There were crystal chandeliers and glass doors, marble staircases and mosaics on the floor. Harry felt dazed even more than usual. Draco leaned into him and said in a whisper, 'If you get overwhelmed just run to me. I'll always be in your line of vision, ok?'

Harry nodded. At first he stayed really close to Draco, until Draco found some of his kind, the people who don't work but invest all the time. Then he tried to disappear because let's face it, Draco's people were overly boring to Harry. All they talked about was money and it was obvious that Draco found them to be boring too; he just had to hang out with them. Harry wandered around looking at people and observing them from afar. There were people dancing and some were standing around talking. Some were eating and some just sat and looked bored. Harry finally stood at a wall, tapping his foot to the music. After a while he got thirsty so he went to the bar and got a virgin margarita. Alcohol was _not_ the way to go when you could snap at any moment.

Someone tapped Harry's shoulder lightly. He turned around and a huge smile spread on his face. It was Neville! Harry put down his drink as he greeted his friend with a warm hug.

'Neville! I didn't expect to see you here.'

Neville smiled and said cheerfully, 'I didn't expect to see you here either! How long have you been out of the asylum and why haven't you called me?' Neville reproached.

Harry smiled sheepishly and they decided to sit somewhere and catch up. Harry was right; Neville was having trouble keeping an eye out for his granny. Apparently even at the age she was in, she still wanted to attend important social events, and believe it or not she still had that voucher topped hat! Neville went on to telling Harry about his engagement. He was to marry a beautiful Muggle girl. Harry was happy for him; he thought Neville of all people deserved happiness.

Harry told Neville in no specific details that he was happy. He was getting better and living with a friend. Neville reproached him again for not asking to live with him, but they moved passed that easily enough. Harry didn't say anything about Draco. He didn't want people to know just yet. But soon Neville had to leave so they said goodbye and that was that. Harry was alone again. He cast his gaze around and found Draco. He was still nearby. Harry thought that was sweet, but he really was fine.

The night went on and Harry truly thought the night would end well, until after dinner that is. He sat with Draco barely eating as always, but Draco didn't push. He knew better than to push Harry into doing anything. Later on Draco went to have some tea with the guys and Harry refused to tag along. But he was still close to Draco. He walked around again, by then the crowd of people had thinned. And so he ended up bumping into an old friend; Hermione. He should have expected this; she was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Hermione was very shocked to see Harry there. Harry started to feel very awkward and an odd sense of anger started bubbling inside him. Can you blame him? Hermione should have been the _first_ person to offer him a home when he needed it, not Draco. Ok yes, she lost the love of her life, but here she was with another man seeming to have moved on.

'Har-Harry, hi,' she said quietly. 'This is Justin. You remember him,' she said gesturing to the man behind her. Harry merely stared at them both. His heart was thumping faster for some reason.

Hermione looked awkward and said, 'Well, how long have you been out?'

Harry shrugged. 'A while.'

'Oh, who-who're you with?'

'A friend. So I hear you two are expecting.' Harry heard some people talking about Hermione and Justin's first child.

Hermione seemed to relax and she smiled. 'Yes, our first. I'm so excited about it.'

Harry tried really hard not to roll his eyes. 'Congratulations Hermione. I'm very happy for you.' And without even saying goodbye, Harry left. He lost himself in the crowd of dancing people near by and walked as far away as he could. He found a hidden corridor at the end of the dance floor and he tucked himself there to hide from the people. He couldn't help it, he just started crying silently. He crouched down and held his knees as he cried. _No, I can't cry over this! I won't!_ He took a deep shuddering breath and stood up. He calmed himself down and walked back out, but then he bumped into someone. It was Draco looking worried. Harry didn't know what came over him but he threw his arms around Draco's waist and started shuddering in his attempt to stop his tears from flowing. Draco was genuinely scared now. He tried to calm Harry down and after a few minutes Harry let go.

'Harry, do you want us to go home?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I-I don't want to spoil your fun.'

Draco held Harry by the shoulders marveling at the fact that Harry let him, and looked him in the eyes. 'Harry, if you haven't noticed I'm bored out of my mind! I couldn't wait until the night was over and now I can get away. So let's go home.'

And with that they excused themselves and flooed back home. In the living room Harry asked, 'Draco, how come no one bothered me with questions?'

'Oh, well I…Harry I told the head of theDepartment of Magical Transportthat I'd be bringing you with me. And he agreed to inform all the reporters to leave you alone for now.'

Harry looked confused. 'But why did he do as you asked?'

'Easy, he owes me.'

'So you didn't go to any trouble-'

'Harry!' Draco interrupted. 'No, I haven't. So stop feeling so guilty about my taking care of you! After all I've done to you I owe you this much at least.'

So that's why he took Harry in. He felt he owed him something. Harry had hoped that a part of Draco maybe cared for him. But he was wrong. God this night's been such a bust! Draco looked at Harry and smiled.

'Go to bed now. You look like you need a long rest.'

Harry went up to his room and changed into a pair of dark red pajama pants. He slipped into his big comfy bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. But his night was anything but restful. He sank into some of his disturbing memories. Some were harmless like the time when he had to part with his aunt and uncle, and Dudley was the only one to show a little regret at what he's done to Harry. Harry remembered feeling sad at the fact that his own aunt didn't care whether or not they meet again.

And memories kept playing in Harry's mind all night. He remembered the snake Draco conjured during their second year and how angry he was that Justin thought he was goading the snake instead of making it back off.

Harry remembered the Dementors trying to kill both him and Sirius. He shuddered and moaned in his sleep. He tossed and turned and the memory changed.

He was back at Hogwarts during the final battle, and Ron was gone. His best friend was gone and a sense of fear filled him. He was really alone, just like he was before Hogwarts. He started to cry both in his dream and in reality. Someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes in the dimness to see Draco's silver eyes staring at him in fear and worry. He was calling his name, but Harry was sobbing too hard to hear him. Harry buried his face in Draco's bare chest and he kept sobbing. Draco held him tightly and rocked him back and forth trying to sooth him.

'Shh, Harry, it's ok.' But Harry needed to cry so Draco let him. After a while Harry's sobbing calmed and became more of an erratic gasping every so often. Harry pushed Draco away gently and looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled halfheartedly. Draco wiped Harry's tears away and lifted his chin up.

'Are you ok? I heard you sobbing from my room.'

'I…just had a bad dream. That's all.'

Draco smiled reassuringly and said, 'Would you like to talk about it?'

Harry nodded and said, 'It was about Ron. I feel so lonely without him, Draco.'

Draco furrowed his brows. 'But Harry, you're not alone. You've got me. And you'll always have me.'

Harry blushed and looked away from Draco. In the uncomfortable silence Harry decided he had to say something to break it. 'How did you find me?'

'Huh?'

Harry shook his head. 'At the party, how did you find me?'

Draco shrugged. 'I told you I'd always be in your line of vision. And at one point I saw you running away from Granger, or should I say Mrs. Finch-Fletchley.' Harry cringed at the sound of that and Draco apologized. With the way Harry looked, Draco could tell how upset he was with Hermione. He felt that maybe Harry wasn't happy being there with him. Nobody really loved Draco for who he was, not even his parents. But it never mattered except in the case of one person. Draco loved Harry for so long. He always yearned for him that all he knew was the pain of how much he wanted Harry to love him back. But it seemed that Harry still felt uncomfortable with him.

Harry looked at Draco and asked, 'What are you thinking?'

Draco sighed. 'I was wondering why you can't understand Hermione. You lost the love of your life too.'

Harry pushed further back and frowned. 'Huh? The love of my life? What do you know about that, Draco?'

Draco was a little confused. 'Ginny.'

Harry's mouth dropped to form the shape of an "o". He then chuckled. 'Draco, I never loved her. _She_ wanted _me_. And for some stupid reason everyone expected me to marry her.' Harry stopped laughing and looked serious again. 'I've only ever loved one person, and that person's alive and well,' he whispered.

Draco couldn't help it. The gap between him and Harry closed as their lips brushed and he felt Harry's breath hitch. Harry's lips were soft against his and he was lost in the feeling of them for a second before he registered what was happening. He pulled away from Harry and stood up from the bed. What was he doing? Harry looked at him with his startled cat eyes and Draco could feel himself melt. But he couldn't so he left. He closed the door behind him and it was dark and lonely again. Harry clutched his pillow to his face and started to sob again until he finally got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Harry got up, showered, and dressed. He went down to the dinning room to find it empty. Draco wasn't there, how odd. Harry looked in the living room, still no Draco. Well that was annoying. Harry needed to tell Draco something. Actually it was more that one something but he had to find Draco first. He found a house-elf cleaning in the library so he asked him about Draco. The elf said that Draco went out really early that morning saying he had business to take care of. Some new investment the elf added.

So Harry was alone for the day. Well there was a lot to do at Malfoy Manor, but at the moment he only felt like reading. So he picked a book out and took it to the living room. He only stopped reading for lunch and then he went back to it. The book was interesting, but it was getting late and Draco wasn't around. Harry really needed to talk to him and it was important. Where was he?

The clock ticked on and soon it was midnight and all the house-elves retired to their quarters. Harry was alone in the quite house. It scared him. Those are the times he dreaded the most when he was left alone with his thoughts. What if he did something to himself before he told Draco everything? That can't happen. But he was desperate. _Where are you?_ It started to rain outside. Thunder and lightning shattered the sky and Draco was still nowhere to be found. Harry dropped the book and sat in the living room listening to the clock that seemed louder to him.

The door opened and Harry could hear someone moving in the foyer. He went to see if it was Draco, and sure enough it was.

'Where have you been?' he asked.

Draco frowned and said, 'Worried?'

Harry rolled his eyes. Then Draco said, 'I was discussing a new investment with a friend of mine.' He walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Harry sat next to him. Draco looked at Harry and noticed how serious a look he had on his face.

'Harry, is everything all right?'

Harry shook his head. 'Draco, I've been meaning to tell you something. I just don't know how to.'

Draco shrugged. 'Just talk and I'll listen. Ok?'

Harry smiled and he started. He wanted to explain to Draco why he's been so jumpy whenever anyone touched him. When Harry was first admitted to the asylum things were fine. It was quiet and people took care of him. But about a year ago just as he was getting better a new mid-wizard started work there. He was a few years older than Harry, but that didn't stop him from molesting him. The man never went all the way, he never fucked Harry. But it was still traumatizing for him. The man would touch him no matter how much Harry begged him not to. And when Harry was better and he wanted to leave he couldn't find anyone to help him. He tried to escape so many times, but as Draco saw that first day he always got caught. Harry was shuddering as he told Draco the story, his voice was breaking too.

When he was done Draco had a look on his face that surprised Harry. He felt for him and he seemed to be angry.

'How dare he touch you?! You must have been so terrified!' And before Draco got to say anything else Harry put a finger to his lips.

'I'm not done yet.' Draco nodded and Harry pulled his finger away. 'Draco, last night when we kissed, why did you just leave me like that?'

Draco looked away. He knew this was coming. He sighed. 'Harry, I-'

'I know I'm the one you dreamed about. I've known for quite some time now.'

Draco furrowed his brows. 'You knew?'

Harry nodded. 'Well maybe not _knew_ but I had a feeling. And I was hoping,' he said moving closer to Draco and then he was in Draco's lap. 'That maybe you felt more than indebted to me,' he went on as he settled in Draco's lap. Draco looked at Harry's eyes and he could see that Harry wanted him. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly and Draco kissed him back licking along Harry's lower lip asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and Draco slipped his tongue in and started to explore Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as he sucked on Draco's tongue. Then they broke apart.

Draco said, 'Harry, you know I like it rough, and I can't hurt you.'

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. 'I need you to,' he said close to Draco's mouth. 'I've been so used to blocking everything out that I'm not sure I can feel you unless it hurt. Please, Draco, don't be afraid to hurt me like in your dreams.'

That was all the incentive Draco needed. He laced his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled him closer to him. He kissed Harry so roughly that Harry thought his lips would bruise. Draco nibbled on Harry's lower lip and teased it then pulled on Harry's hair pulling him away. Harry groaned and Draco started kissing his exposed neck. He sucked at it and nibbled his way from Harry's neck to his collar bone. Harry moaned as he felt something press into his thigh. He and Draco looked down and he blushed at the bulge in Draco's pants.

Draco nibbled at Harry's ear and said, 'Your room or mine?'

Harry was panting and he didn't really care. 'Either's fine.' So Draco apparated them to his room.

They were on the bed to save them the trouble of walking. Draco was still bruising Harry's lips, crashing on to them and biting hard every so often until he broke the skin. He sucked the blood and the pain Harry felt was gone. Harry was moaning and getting harder by the minute. Draco pulled away just long enough to unbutton Harry's shirt then he started exploring his chest. He bit hard on Harry's nipples and he peppered kisses all over his torso. He bit on Harry's right nipple making it bleed and Harry cried out in pain. But the pain was gone again as Draco licked the blood away.

Harry was gasping and writhing even before Draco pulled his pants down. Harry felt better after his restricting pants were off, but he still had his boxers and Draco was _still_ fully clothed. Harry grabbed Draco's shirt as Draco kissed him. Harry pulled his lips away.

'Draco, take your shirt off.'

Draco smirked at the commanding tone in Harry's voice and he pulled his shirt off sloppily. His hair got a little messy and Harry had a brief thought that it was the first time he saw Draco's hair in a less than perfect manner. Draco decided to get rid of his pants too and since he usually went commando his cock showed and Harry couldn't help but stop and stair. Draco was _definitely_ huge, obscenely so. Harry gapped and when Draco noticed he chuckled.

'Harry, no need to stair.' And he sucked on Harry's nipple while teasing the other with his forefinger and thumb.

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Draco at his chest. He said, 'It's just that, wow that will hurt.'

Draco looked up at Harry with concerned eyes. 'Harry, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to.'

Harry shook his head and kissed Draco. 'No, I want this. I…I want you.'

Draco nibbled on Harry's lower lip sucking on the blood while pulling his boxers off. Harry's cock already had pre-come on it. Draco's lips pulled away from Harry's and he licked the pre-come off sending shivers down Harry's spine. Draco swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock and Harry moaned and whimpered.

Draco went back up and kissed Harry, sucking softly on his tongue. Then he said, 'Ready, love?'

Harry nodded and Draco lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and put a delicate finger in his entrance. Harry gasped. Draco felt around Harry's ass for a while before adding a second finger. Harry grabbed on to the sheets with his fingers, his knuckles turning white. Draco scissored his fingers inside Harry making him whimper in pain. Draco looked at Harry, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. It turned him on even more.

'So, Harry, is this want you want?'

Harry could only nod with a whimper. Draco withdrew his fingers and without any lube thrust into Harry. Harry screamed and started convulsing so Draco held him.

'Shh, Harry, if you don't relax…oh Merlin…I'll come before I do anything.' Harry nodded against his chest and tried his best to calm down. He took a deep shuddering breath and soon he stopped convulsing.

Draco let Harry lay on the pillow and he started pushing deeper into Harry. Harry was whimpering in pain as he adjusted to Draco's size, and tears stung his eyes, but he knew he wanted this, no, he _needed_ this. So he bit on his lip as Draco finally pushed in completely. Silver eyes looked into tearful emerald ones and Draco knew what Harry wanted. He started thrusting in and out, slamming back into Harry as the burnet screamed in pain, and then Draco hit that spot that made Harry see stars and the pain was gone. Harry cried Draco's name as Draco repeatedly slammed into him.

Draco reached for Harry's cock and started stroking it. He squeezed on Harry's balls and Harry threw his head back in pleasure not noticing the headboard hitting his head as he did so. Draco kept stroking, squeezing, and slamming until Harry screamed and came into his hand. Harry convulsed as he came and that sent Draco over the edge. He came hard filling Harry with his seed. He held Harry close to his chest as they both started to relax. Harry was still breathing heavily when Draco flipped them so he was on his back and Harry was in his arms.

'Harry?' Harry only gave a satisfied sigh. 'Do you love me?'

Harry lifted his head up and looked at the blond. 'I just had sex with you. What do you think?'

Draco chuckled and sat up next to Harry. He kissed him softly then said, 'Then marry me, Harry.'

Harry's eyes widened and his heart started beating wildly again. 'Draco, do you really mean that?'

He smiled broadly. 'I've never meant anything more. Harry, marry me!'

Harry smiled and nodded and Draco pulled him close for another lip-bruising kiss. They broke off as Harry moaned in pain. 'Hey, it's ok. I'll make it better.' And he massaged Harry's ass as he said, I'll always keep you safe, Harry. No more bad dreams and no more run-ins with old friends.'

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. 'I know you'll keep me safe. I love you, Draco.'

'I love you too, Harry.'

**A/N: I was in **_**such**_** a trance while doing this. Hope you enjoyed it. Now **_**please **_**review! **


End file.
